Document production systems that insert customer-specific content into a pre-fabricated document are known. For example, in some known systems a boilerplate document is produced using word processing software. The boilerplate document is then reviewed and revised by a document developer, and stored in a storage device, such as a disk drive of a computer. The boilerplate document is then made available for use to an end-user, such as a bank or loan officer. The end-user retrieves the boilerplate document from the storage device and enters specific content into the document, such as names, addresses, prices, etc. Once the desired content is inserted into specified locations on the document, the completed form is printed.
Other document systems use a conventional relational database scheme to test specific input information against a table of rule sets which, in turn, are directly linked to various boilerplate clauses. For example, when working with insurance forms, a rule set is assigned to each insurance policy clause and each endorsement clause. The insurance and endorsement clauses and rule sets are stored in a memory coupled to the main processor. Each rule set includes at least one rule that must be satisfied in order to include the associated clause in the document. After entering customer-specific parameters into the computer, such as desired insurance coverages and the policy holder's state of residence, each and every rule in each and every rule set is evaluated to determine whether a particular clause is to be included in the document. In order to print a document, a printer database containing a redundant copy of each insurance and endorsement policy clause is utilized to supply the appropriate clauses.
Additionally, known document production systems are “captive” to a local/host system. That is, the documents described above are generally stored on a local storage device of a computer local to the end-user, and the printing of a document is performed on a localized printer. To implement such known document production systems, the end-user installs and/or configures, e.g., the documents, at a local computer, where boilerplate document updates and changes to rule sets for example, are also locally implemented.
Although prior systems are functional, there remains a need for a document generation system that, among other things, can be integrated with existing front-end systems (such as loan origination systems) and existing back-end systems (such as existing printer servers and networks). Moreover, because prior art systems are unable to provide “software as a service,” a need exists for integrating remote systems with a document generation system without requiring constant maintenance, and by simply building a web interface to the document generation system. Furthermore, there remains a need for a document generation system that can be integrated with remote front-end systems such as, e.g., remote dealer management systems (DMSS) and remote credit aggregator partners/portals for access via networks such as the Internet using a real-time connection(s).